


A Cold Night

by violetstorm



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: Sorey wakes up in the middle of the night, freezing cold, while Mikleo's hogging the blanket.





	A Cold Night

Sorey sleepily opened his eyes, drowsy and dazed. The bedroom was dark, save for the moonlight flowing through the window. _What time is it_ , Sorey wondered as he rubbed his eyes and struggled to decipher what was happening.

He had woken up sometime during the night. He was laying on his side. He was tired. And he was _freezing_.

Sorey groaned and wiggled his toes, trying to get a sense of feeling into them. That was what probably woke him up. Nights in Elysia tended to get cold, considering how high up on a mountain it was. He reached behind himself, trying to find his blanket, only to grasp air instead.

_My blanket..?_

Sorey rubbed his eyes again, before turning over to lay on his other side. Faintly, he could see the silhouette of a large… lump on the other side of his bed. The blanket? _Must have pushed it aside in my sleep_ , Sorey thought as he seized the blanket. He gave it a large tug, but it didn’t move.

There was a weight on it? Sorey sat up, confused. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? It was late in the night after all. Sorey touched the lump of blankets and felt something underneath. His eyes traveled up the blanket, to where his pillows were and saw quite a strange sight.

Silver hair, the ends tinged with a pale blue… It was unmistakable as to who it was.

“M-Mikleo?” Sorey said. What was Mikleo doing in his bed? Did he come here during the night..? Sorey wracked his mind, trying to remember what happened the night before. He and Mikleo were reading one of Gramps’ old history books, for the third time, in fact. Then… they had an argument? No, it was not an argument. Sorey could faintly picture the scene in his mind. They were having a debate.

And Sorey let Mikleo win, because he was too tired to fight back. He was yawning, and...

_Damn_. He must have fallen asleep. And Mikleo must have put him to bed. He looked over at Mikleo, sleeping softly. His pale skin was almost glowing in the moonlight, like some kind of angel. This wasn’t the first time Sorey had fallen asleep in the company of Mikleo, but it had been a long time since they shared a bed.

Mikleo looked so peaceful sleeping, his features relaxed. It was strange to see him in such a vulnerable state, and without his usual frown. Sorey almost didn’t want to disturb him, but the cold was really getting to him.

“Mikleo..? Hey, Mikleo, wake up,” Sorey called out, gently shaking Mikleo’s shoulder. Mikleo stirred and mumbled something incoherent, before pulling the blanket closer to his body. Sorey shook Mikleo’s shoulder again, this time with a little more force.

“Mikleo!” Sorey hissed. Mikleo let out a yawn and turned to face Sorey, his eyes half open.

“Sorey..?” he mumbled. “What’s going on?”

Sorey couldn’t help but smile. Mikleo was always so cute when he was tired.

“Sorry to wake you up,” Sorey said. “But, uh…”

“Something the matter?” Mikleo’s violet eyes were wide open now. He sat up and stared straight at Sorey.

“N-No, it’s nothing,” Sorey said hastily. “But you’re sleeping. In my bed.”

“Oh,” Mikleo yawned again. “I was too tired to go back to my own place. Do you mind?”

“No, but,” Sorey pointed to the blanket that was still covering Mikleo. “I do mind when you hog my blanket. Share, will you?”

Sorey reached out and tried to pry the blanket away from Mikleo, who only smirked. He held onto the blanket with an iron grip, keeping it away from Sorey, much to his surprise.

“I dunno. I _did_ tuck you into bed and put away our books and papers,” Mikleo said with a tone that was far too smug for this time of night. 

“Mikleo, _c’mon_ ,” Sorey pleaded. “It’s cold out here!”

“But this blanket is soo comfortable…” Mikleo lifted a hand over his mouth as he pretended to yawn. Sorey groaned.

“You’re a seraph, Mikleo, you don’t need that blanket,” Sorey tried to pull the blanket to himself once again. And like all of the other times, he was unsuccessful.

“And you did wake me up during the middle of the night…”

“Mikleo,” Sorey said, his voice serious. “If you don’t give the blanket to me, I will tickle you.”

A silence fell over the room as Mikleo realized what Sorey was saying.

“You wouldn’t,” Mikleo’s body tensed as he stared at Sorey. With a wide grin, Sorey reached out towards Mikleo, wiggling his fingers.

“I would.”

“Alright, alright!” Mikleo practically threw the blanket at Sorey as he moved to the farthest side of the bed. Sorey laughed. His plan had worked.

“Thank you!” Sorey crowed, pulling the blanket over himself. He was still cold, but now it was bearable, at the very least. “...You coming?”

Mikleo gave Sorey a wary look. “...You sure you’re not gonna tickle me?”

Sorey laughed again. “I promise, I won’t.”

Sorey held Mikleo’s gaze for a few moments, before Mikleo finally gave in with a sigh. He crawled over to Sorey and pulled the blanket over himself, so that they were both under the covers. Sorey laid his head down on his pillow, facing Mikleo, who had done the same.

“Feeling better?” Mikleo asked.

“Yeah,” Sorey said. He wouldn’t say it out loud - Mikleo would never let him live it down - but he preferred the warmth of Mikleo's body over the warmth of his blanket. It had been too long since they shared a bed, and Sorey had forgotten what it felt like to sleep next to somebody you cared about.

“Need anything else?”

“Nope!” Sorey smiled. “Just needed this blanket.”

“Alright… Goodnight, then,” Mikleo said, turning over so that his back was facing Sorey. Sorey felt a brief twinge of pain, but pushed it aside. It wasn't like they were going to talk in their sleep. There was no need to face each other. He snuggled deeper into the blanket and was about to shut his eyes, when he remembered something quite urgent he had to say to Mikleo before they fell asleep.

“...Mikleo?”

“...What is it, Sorey?”

“Don’t hog the blankets again, okay?”

Sorey could hear Mikleo let out an exasperated sigh and he couldn’t help but grin.

“Fine. Sure.”

“Alright, good. ‘Night, Mikleo!”

“...Goodnight, Sorey.”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the events of Zestiria. This is also my first-ever fanfiction (and it's a SoyMilk one...) so I apologize for any OOC or any formatting issues. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
